1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rear view mirrors, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vehicle rear view mirror which utilizes a pair of independently adjustable mirrors mounted on a frame which is adjustably secured to a vehicle to provide a wide angle view and to eliminate blind spots. Conventional rear view mirrors allow a straight line view in a single plane which results in a blind spot at which passing cars cannot be seen. In order to overcome this problem, the present invention utilizes a pair of adjustable mirrors which may be oriented in separate planes to provide different viewing angles to eliminate blind spots.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of rear view mirrors are known in the prior art. A tYpical example of such a vehicle rear view mirror is to be found in U.S. Patent 4,598,982, which issued to L. Levine on July 8, 1986. This patent discloses an extendable mirror bracket housing fastened onto the rear view mirror in the interior of a motor vehicle. The bracket housing slidably carries a bracket within an elongated channel. An extension mirror is pivotably fastened by a hinge to the bracket and may be extracted from the channel. U.S. Patent 4,637,694, which issued to A. Castaneda on January 20, 1987, discloses an auxiliary mirror designed to be mounted on the external casing of an existing rear view mirror located outwardly on a side portion of a vehicle. The auxiliary mirror includes a base and connecting structure mounting the auxiliary mirror for adjustment about a plurality of axes in three independent directions. U.S. Patent 4,664,489, which issued to J. Karns on May 12, 1987, discloses an auxiliary mirror system which can be detachably mounted to a vehicle having a primary mirror secured to the vehicle by a frame. The auxiliary mirror is useful when towing wide objects behind the vehicle. U.S. Patent 4,695,138, which issued to D. Epstein on September 22, 1987, discloses a rear view mirror for mounting on the windshield of a vehicle which provides a relatively continuous panoramic rear view. The mirror includes two pivotably mounted end sections which are hingedly connected to a central mirror. U.S. Patent 4,728,180, which issued to M. Janowicz on March 1, 1988, discloses an outside rear view mirror for vehicles which includes a main rear view mirror secured to the vehicle body and an auxiliary mirror stored behind the main mirror and actuated by a motor for movement between operative and storage positions.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to rear view mirrors, none of these devices disclose a pair of mirrors mounted for independent compound adjustment within a generally rectangular open frame formed from a cylindrical member and secured for compound adjustment to a mounting plate adapted for securement on a side portion of a vehicle. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of rear view mirrors, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such rear view mirrors, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.